


Your Man

by Sugoi_baka



Category: Fairy Tail, Gratsu - Fandom, Natsu Dragneel - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Crack, M/M, Manga, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugoi_baka/pseuds/Sugoi_baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* to be honest this is just a random fanfic on crack! but I have a major soft spot for gratsu *</p>
<p>Some how Gray ends up getting hyped up on coffee and beer and Natsu is on the receiving end of this sudden change of personality. Various threats (mainly from Natsu) and a whole lot of capitals (it's intimidating that way) </p>
<p>I'm not good with summaries so just give it a chance cx, I had fun writing it :) it's a one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Man

" Hey you know what I wanna be !?" The partially naked man chirped as he bounced around his lover. Natsu's eye was currently twitching 35 times a minute. There had been some sort of mistake and Gray ended up drinking up to about 5 gallons of coffee with extra -extra- sugar... And for some reason beer... ? How did this happen ? Let's just say Mira is locked in the guild basement screaming something about revenge. To be honest we don't really need to know. But it did end up with him clinging on to his lover asking annoying questions and not shutting his dam trap. Natsu was getting pretty tired of this shit.

" Gray your clothes... And no I don't know what you want to be" Natsu grumbled as he took a seat at one of the empty booths

" I wanna be a-"

" Gray sit down and calm down "

" No ! Don't interrupt me-"

" I said sit down" eye twitch

" No-"

" I SAID SIT YOUR DAM ASS DOWN BEFORE I SET YOUR LEGS ON FIRE RIP THEM OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS AND TRUST ME I AM ABLE AND WILING TO DO IT!" Natsu snapped as he slammed his hand on the counter. Seriously who can blame him he's been dealing with his erratic boyfriend for hours now and it was hell -hell-. He's suppose to be the hyper one for crying out loud.

After he had very calmly told Gray to sit, Gray had emediately sat down, sweat running down his back. Along with the rest of the guild, some were even sitting on top of each other as if the dragons slayers wrath was sent towards them. Even Erza had taken a seat and clamped her mouth, a pale Gajeel sat next to her while holding the lifeless bodies of Levy and Lucy

" um... Can I tell you what I want to be now ?"

" yes Gray, tell me what you want to be"

" A SUPERHERO!"

" out of all the things-... Why a superhero !? You're already practically a hero with the missions we take. Do want a cape or something?"

" don't spoil my fun!"

" yeah yeah" Natsu swatted the air

" anywaaaayyyyss~ guess my name "

" hmm ice man ?"

"Nope""  
Freezer man ?"

"Nope"

" I don't really care anymore man? I'll literally do the threat I said earlier if you don't tell me your self man !?"

" YOUR MAN ! "

" you're sleeping on the couch today" the pink haired dragonslayer said in a monotone voice as he walked out of the guild, the aura surrounding him making Gajeel finally faint

" CAN SOME ONE GET ME SOME COFEE !? OR WHATEVER THAT OTHER DRINK WAS ? "

"NOOOOOOOO !" The guild members (the once still awake) screamed as they tied him up

 

\- that night later-

"God what happened today ? My head hurts like hell" Gray grumbled as he crawled into bed next to his lover. He raised one hand and when he was one second away from hugging his lover he suddenly had a foot in his gut. When he opened his eyes he was pretty sure there was a crack in the wall behind him.

" GO SLEEP ON THE FUCKING COUCH ... Dam superhero my ass who the hell does he think he is" Natsu screamed at first and then started to grumble as he lifted the covers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate it if you review :) and thanks for reading ! Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
